


Lollylita

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes Dawn to a carnival. Dawn scarfs too much junk food and barfs all over the Tilt-A-Whirl. Can their dirtybadwrong love survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollylita

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

"My head's all spinny."

"Think that's the point of the Wheel Of Death experience. You gonna sick up again?"

"Lemme sit down for awhile." (Silence) "Spike?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about your coat."

"Yeh, well, I'll just have it dry-cleaned with my copious amounts of spare cash."

"I probably shouldn't have had that third hot dog."

"And your first clue was...?"

"Hey! If you were a responsible guardian you wouldn't have let me eat it!"

"I'm fattenin' you up for when the chip comes out."

"You are not!"

"Am too."

"Admit it, you totally lust for me. I bet you've ravished and killed a million girls my age."

"Nah. Just killed. I don't ravish till fifteen. Too bony."

"I am NOT bony!" (Pulls t-shirt tight over chest) "Look! Boobs!"

(Squints) "Where?"

(Sulky) "They're bigger than Buffy's."

"Point." (With reluctant, dragged-out-of-him-screaming kindness) "Gonna drive some bloke wild when you hit ravishing age, Bit."

"You really think so?"

"'Course, then I'll have to kill him."

"I'm gonna be a virgin till I'm forty, aren't I?"

"Count on it."

    
END


End file.
